Locked out of Heaven
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: My hands are soaked in blood. No matter how hard I try, I can never wash it out. Why? Because I'm Locked out of Heaven. I can never go back, I can never remember, and I can never die. Yes, no matter how hard I try, nor how high I fly, I cannot reach those pearly gates. I am locked out of heaven, and there's nothing I can do. Triple Crossover! Naruto x Fairy Tail x One Piece! Harem!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a strange crossover. One that refused to let me be after I dreamnt it up last night. What did I dream of? Why Naruto x Fairy Tail x One Piece of course! And with that in mind, I proudly present to you the latest work from my convuluted little mind. Enjoy this one, otherwise known as...**

**...Locked out of Heaven! Warning! Extreme violence in this chapter!**

_"At last! My greatest experiment, come to life!"_

_~Caesar Clown._

**Dragon's Roar**

Pain.

Scales on his flesh. Fire in his veins. The bending and snapping and twisting of bones as they were broken and reformed. Needles, piercing his skin, injecting him a garrish substance he didn't recognize. Pain again. Pain so intense his body bucked against the metal slab thrashing in the operating theater like a thing possessed. And he could see. He could see_...himself._ Scales instead of flesh, claws instead of naiils, fangs instead of teeth The pupils of his eyes nere slitted, not round. Most of his hair was missing; what remained were thin, tangled strands, not enough to cover the gra-mottled skin over his skull.

Even his nose had altered, forming serpent-like nostrils. From his mouth ran saliva, but also blood. He had eaten. He had eaten that...that thing, swallowed it as they forced it down his throat. He opened his mouth to cry out but could not and knew he was wretched. The curse was inside him now. A part of him.

_Forever._

Throughout it all, a single man stood over him. Savoring every moment of his torment.

"We've nearly finished with him, Caesar-sama." A femal's voice resounded in his ears.

"Good, Monet." The man purred. "Very good."

He touched a hand to his chest, fingers whisping like gas itself.

"Now, lets see what you become...

_...Uzumaki Naruto-kun."_

* * *

Blue eyes burst open.

"Mother of-

He woke with a start, body thrashing against the sheets, clinging to the last vestiges of his nightmares as he rose to wakefulness. Cold sweat slicked his body, rising off him now in a haze of steam. Who? What? When-_oh._ Slowly, he came back to himself. Remembered who he was. Where he was. His labhoured breathing began to slow. The haze rising off his body began to dissipate as well, manifesting as a thin mist drifting out the open window. He patted himself down, just to be sure. Human skin. Human hands. Human face. Human whiskers. Human scar on his stomach. _Yosh,_ he thought to himself grimly, _Human it is._

_Phew._

Only once his chest had ceased its heaving did the man dare speak aloud.

"That dream again, huh?" He sighed, pressing his head into a hand, eyelids sliding shut, only to snap open again. "Damnit. That's the fifth time this week. I'm really starting to lose it...don't wanna transform while I'm asleep..._aaargh!"_

Sunlight stabbed through his retinas the moment he opened them again, blinding him. The man reeled, spitting an oath so foul and venemous it would've made women blush and made lesser men faint outright. _Kami,_ why oh why did it always have to be insufferably bright here?

The man sat on his bed and willed his eyess to adjust as he looked about him, about his one-bed apartment. There was a wash stand, a white china bowl with its chipped pitcher, a wingbacked chair by the small open window_-blasted sunlight!-_a worn carpet, a small bookcase, a desk where he did his work, an ashtray, a waste basket, a wardrobe, and a lamp. His clothes were piled in a heap at the foot of the bed, a haphazard lump of cloth that bore little significance to him. A second sigh pushed its way past his lips.

Time to get up.

He'd been dreaming of the past of late. _His past._ A life fraught with pain, a legacy, he scarcely remembered. Flashes came back to him sometimes; snatches of sound and memory incomprehensible from the rest. Other times, it was as though he saw the world through a fog; other times he remembered stranger things; toads, for one. The hell did toads have to do with his past? They were always fleet and faint, never in his mind for a long period of tim. The only item of importance that he _did_ remember_-thank kami!-_was his name. Uzumaki Naruto. That, and a distinct love for ramen. Beyond those two things...nothing.

_Brrrrriiiiiing!_

Beside him, his alarm clock sprang into life, jarring the blond from his reverie. Naruto growled and reachd for it, mercilessly crushing the metal apparatus between his fingers until the infernal ringing finally ceased. Only then did he realized what he'd done. The blond tsked. He'd be needing a new alarm clock.

Naruto groaned as the room swam before him, his face turning an eerie green, hand flying to his mouth.

_Gonna puke!_

He thrust his head out the window and not a moment too soon; last night's meal promptly divulged itself onto the grass outside. Naurto grimaced and dabbed at the corner of his mouth. His stomach seemed settled, for the time being. Which meant it was time to get dressed.

Donning a simple pair of black trousers and an orange shirt and slinging a thick coat over both, he stepped out into the afternoon. Warm sunlight greeted him with open arms. Naruto spat at it. He hated sunlight. Didn't much like sound of bubbles, either. And don't fet him started on the people! But that was his fault now, wasn't it? He'd gone and gotten himself sloshed last night, after all. Hammered, to forget the terrors of this place.

Of Sabaody.

Sabaody Archipeligo was a pleasant enough place to be...when you were asleep. When you were _awake_ it was filled with all sorts of loathsome ilk; pirates, slavers, and Tenryuubito, to name a few. Sabaody may seem a a fertile paradise with its many groves and amusement parks on the outside, but those who dwelled here suffered from a far harsher reality.

_Life._

There was no right and wrong here in Saboady. Money decided the moral code. If money meant slavery then there would be slavery. If money wanted corruption, then there would be corruption. That, was just how life functioned here. If you weren't strong, you were weak. If you were weak, then you were someone's prey at best. At worst, a Tenryubito slave. Not that Naruto could complain. He was no slave nor did he answer to any master but himself. No one dared to nab him when he was asleep, to truss him up in chains when he least expected it. The last time someone tried _that_ he'd charred them to a crisp, body and soul. But even so, he was careful not to make too much trouble here lest he draw attention to himself. Anyone with a bounty as high as he on their head...well, they needed to lay low for awhile. As low as a young man could, given his whiskered face, unnaturally blond hair, and bright blue eyes.

Three years. Three years since he'd been fished out of the waters near Sabaody, and still, not a single memory recovered. Everytime he tried to bring himself to leave...he just couldn't. It felt as though something were calling him. Tying him here, to the groves as though he somehow belonged. A faint lingering sensation, a trace of his past, perhaps? Or maybe he was just too afraid to venture out into the world, to see where his mind too him? Whatever the reason, it did nothing to assauge his doubts.

Eventaully he found his feethad carried him to one of his favorite_-if few-_hangouts. The bar. Careful as ever to keep his face low and hidden,

"Yo, Shakky." Naruto drawled as he took his customary seat at the counter. "Is Rayleigh in?"

"Ara, I'm amazed you can still stand after last night, let alone walk." The barkeep reproached as she slid a glass of water across the counter, smiling as the bond groused. "Have you forgotten? Rayleigh's been out for a while, remember?" She nudged the glass toward his hand. "Now, drink up. You need to replace the fluids you've lost."

"Thanks, _mom."_ Naruto sighed, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He still drank the water, though. Shakky played a key role in keeping him from drinking his life away, and for that he owed her, most. Not that he'd ever admit it! Draining the glass, he gingerly lowered it to the table, untrusting of his own strength not to crack it outright.

"I'm surprised you're able to tolerate him, being gone this long." he mused, staring at the glass studiously.

"Love makes you do some strange things."

"Love, huh?"

"You care about him too, don't you?" Shakky prodded. "Rayleigh-san."

"U-Urusai!" Naruto growled. "The old fart can drop dead for all I care!" Old Man Rayleigh had been the one to fish him out of the sea, three years back, clinging to a piece of driftwood. He and Shakky were the closest thing he had to a family. They were also the reason the marines had yet to find him. You see, for some reason or another, Naruto had a bounty on his head. A very large bounty. It had been rather high, the last time he looked...around 200,000,000. Ah...he got depressed just thinking about it again! _Kuso!_ Why did he have such a high bounty on his head anyway?! It wasn't as though he'd done anything wrong...although, he _had_ freed all those slaves two years back...

"Any luck with your memory?" Shakky asked, noting the blonde's unpleasant expression.

"No, its still no good." Naruto sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Just flashes and...

"And?"

...some really wierd dreams." Naruto shook his head. No, he wouldn't be telling her about _those_ anytime soon.

"Naruto-kun...

"Well, I guess I'd better get going."

"Where, exactly?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "I'm feeling restless today."

"You should be careful." Shakky tossed the warning at his back.

"Why?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded one of the few people he called friend. A look of confusion crossed his eyes as he regarded the frowning barkeep behind the counter, and her words in even less light.

_"Tenryubito are here today."_

Naruto bristled.

"...I see." He tossed a farewell over his shoulder and then he was gone. "I'll have to keep quiet then, won't I?"

Without anoher word, the blond exited Shakky's bar, in favor of wanderiing around the brightly lit groves. A dangerous choice, foolhardy perhaps, but so long as he stuck to groves one through twenty-nine he wouldn't have to worry too much about a marine prescence. Of course, there were always other concerns in these parts...

"Guess I'll go to the amusement park or something...ha?"

Naruto blinked as a flicker of motion registered in his peripheals. He turned-

Just in time to avoid being bowled over by a little girl.

"The hell?"

Time seemed to slow as she raced past. Naruto drank in every inch of her; her amaziing azure hair, darker than the deepest depths of the sea. Her scaled dress glittered in the sun, catching the eye. She couldn't have been more than twelve years old. Tears shone in her eyes, glittering across the expanse between them, the droplets of moisture fleeing from her eyes as though they too could somehow escape her pursuers. And then she saw him. Wide eyes locked with his, those soft issuing a silent plea.

_Help me._

And then she was gone, running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Which wasn't very fast at all, considering the shackles that bound her arms together before her.

_Seastone shackles?_ he wondered to himself. _Is she an ability user?_

"Don't let her escape!"

Her pursuers weren't far behind; he recognized the slavers at once. He knew their smell; their scent was plain as the light of day to them. But what was this? There was a different scent among them. The scent of what might've been perfume, mired with antiseptic. His gaze swiveled, eyes narrowing. There. A woman, riding in a carriage. But what did she have to do with-

"Return my slave to me at once!"

Naruto's teeth sank into his lower lip the moment he beheld the air bubble over the woman's head. Shit. A word noble. Of all the people to show up, it just had to be one of them, didn't it? He stood aside, allowing them passage almost before he realized it. He cringed as he saw the carriage she was riding on; because it was no carriage. She rode atop the backs of two men, thick collars tied to their neck. Poors fellows, looked half dead and that was being generous. Even as Naruto looked on, the slavers caught up with the runaway lass.

One of the men caught the girl. Another knocked her down, forcing her to the floor. Then the beating began.

_Don't get involved. _he willed at his trembling body. _This isn't your fight. Don't get involved. Don't get involved. Don't get involved..._

The girl's chest started moving. Tears welled out of her closed eyes. Her mouth opened in a ragged oval. She was crying with her head in a vise between her knees. She was frightened, terrrified, beyond belief. She was just a little girl..._damnit, she hadn't done anything wrong! _Was her really going to stand here as those men beat on her, as they tore at her dress and and and-

_Not my fight not my fight not my fight!_

"I-I'm sorry Shaulia-sama," she sobbed, "I won't try to escape again-

_Just stay calm. Calm calm calm calm._

"Silence!" Shaulia leveled the pistol at the girl's head."This the price you pay for your disobedience!" Time stood at a standstill. Her finger tightening around the trigger.

_Calm down! _Naruto's body fickered as he warred with himself. _Calm down calm down calm dooooooooooooryah!_

**_ Soru!_**

His fingers wrapped around the bullet even as it left the barrel and crushed it to fine powder. Even as their shouts and disbelieving gasps rang out he was already in motion; elbow swinging outward, collliding violently with the men who held the girl. They flew. Literally. One moment they'd stood tall upon the grove, the next, they were launched skyward.** _Gepo._** Naruto was there to greet them, striding high above the flaiing slavers, leg raised toward the heavens.

_**Rankyaku!**_

Light burst forth from is foot, raining down upon the slavers with merciless intensity. Even as he fell, he willed his body to harden, not to move a muscle as the slavers brought their rifles to bear. Bullets riochoeted off and aside him, unable to pierce his skin, bounding back into the ones who first fired them.

_**Tekkai!**_

With a boy hard as stone, he landed amongst Shaulia and her men; splintering the earth itself. But he wasn't yet done. Naruto raised his hands, fists drawn back into a single point. Blue eyes blazed down at them as he thrust each finger forward and into each of their bodies. Once. Twice. Thrice.

_**Shigan!**_

All this, in the span of a single heartbeat. Men dropped around him like flies, gasping and clutching at the holes in their eyes, their mouths, ther arms, their legs; indiscriminate fire that spared no one, save the Celestial Dragon. The remainder of her men crowded around her, preventing him from getting a good look at her. But wasn't about to stop him.

"Methinks the lady doth protest." Naruto drawled.

"Ha?" The woman turned, presenting Naruto with a full view of her profile. "What did you just say...commoner?!" Ugly! was his first thought. In another setting she might've been beautiful, but that hideous scowl wiped all traces of beauty away. Unclean. Filthy. Hideous. His fingers twitched, clenching into a fist. There was no turning back now. He couldn't stop himself, even if he wanted to. Blue eyes blazed anew, sapphire snapping, a sinister shade of scarlet slithering through, round pupils narrowing into slits.

"Beating on little girls...imprisoning innocent people...acting however you please...pissing me off when I've gotta freakin' hangover...

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Oh?" Naruto smiled, words thick with false sweetness. "Perhaps I ought to use terms you assholes might be familiar with:_ get your stinkin noble hands offa her!"_ He accompanied these words with a fist to the face, clenched knuckles plowing into the unsupecting visage of Saint Shaulia. There was a wet pop and a crunch, accompanied by the sickening sound of shattered bone. The bubble surrounding her offered no resistance; bursting before his hand like water before wind. The slavers gawped.

"He hit a Tenryubito!"

"He did!"

"You dare defy the great Shaulia-sama?!"

"That's right!" The woman crowed, spitting out a tooth. "So unless you want me to call an admiral down on your head, you'll fall to yours knees and beg for-

_**"Call as many admirals as you want."**_

"What?"

"Akainu, Kizaru, Aokichi." Naruto continued, ticking them off on his hands, his grin growing. "Call them! Bring them here! See what happens! No matter how many marines you call, no matter how many admirals, that doesn't change the fact that you're about to squeal like a pig and die!"

"You worm! I'll show you-

Naruto said nothing more, but he struck like a serpent, yelling his fury and giving his body the sharp countertwist that made his kicks so blindingly fast and powerful. Even the little girl, who was looking straight at him, barely saw the strike. Naruto's shin, crushed against Shaulia's knee. _Crushed it backward._ The crunching squish of a joint being obliterated split the sudden silence.

The Tenryubito crumpled to the ground, gawping, gasping, eyes agape.

"What have you done?!" She shouted at Naruto, aghast, clutching at the ruined limb. "What. Have. You. Done!"

Naruto growled, eyes ablaze.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm about to do." He lashed out for a second strike, driving his boot deeper into wound. Shaulia screamed.

"My knee!" She blubbered. "My knee!"

"Now, squeal!"

Shaulia squealed, screaming as the rogue flung himself backwards in a cartwheel and took out two more of her men with a sweeping kick. Before anyone could hope to arrest his sudden momentum the blond was gone, sweeping the slave girl off her feet and into his arms, making a break for the nearest grove. The voices at his back grew faint, then fainter still as he hurtled into the distance.

"After him!"

...on't...him...escape!"

Naruto ran for what seemed like quite a while, but must've only been a few minutes; because, when he finally burst out of Soru...he found himself in another grove altogether. Gasping for breath, he risked a glance at the nearest tree. Grove Twenty-Three, huh? That was far enough. He hadn't used any of the rokushiki techniques in quite awhile. As much as it shamed him to admit, he was out of shape. It was completely and totally worth the while to savor her screams. the

"A-Ano...arigatou."

_Oh._

Naruto risked a glance down at his charge, suddeny aware of the girl in his arms. Her seastone cuffs were pressing against his chest, likely the reason for his exhaustion. Gingerly, he lowered her to the earth. She gave a small nod and promptly jerked her head to the floor.

_"Sumimasen!"_

"Eh?" Naruto blinked. "What're you apologizing for?"

"Y-You got hurt because of me...

Naruto blinked, suddenly aware of the burning in his shoulder. Well now. When did that happen? Tsking, he pushed two fingers into the wound, wincing as it tore beneath his touch. He heard the girl gasp, but carefully ignored her. He couldn't very well leave the bullet in ther now, could he? There! With a swift tug, he withdrew his fingers, extricating the metal casing of the bullet, the wound sliding shut behind. Naruto heaved a sigh, both of relief and exasperation. For some reason he was able to heal from near-fatal wounds. Another trace of his past that he knew nothing about...

"Oi, gaki." he drawled, tossing the bullet aside. "What's your name?"

"W-Wendy." The bluenette sniffled, scrubbing at her eyes with the back of a shackled hand. "And...who are you?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

She continued to stare at him with those wide eyes.

"Tch! Fine!" He swore. "Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto, got it?!"

"Hai!"

"Honestly," and here Naruto did shake his head, "Why did those slavers want you so badly, anyway?"

Wendy hiccupped.

"Because I'm a pirate...

"Eh?!" Naruto guffawed, stifling laughter with the back of his hand. "You're a pirate, chibi?! No way!" That was ridiculous! Impossible! Absurd!

"I am!" Wendy indicated the mark upon her arm, depicted in the likeness of a fairy. "I serve under captain Makarov of the Fairy Tail pirates-

"Makarov?" Naruto scoffed. "Everyone knows he don't exist! And Fairy Tail? That's a myth! Don't make me laugh!"

"They do exist!" Wendy argued. "Both of them!"

"Sure, whatever you say, gaki...

"But can't you get these things off me?" she begged, offering him the cuffs. "Please?"

"Nope." Naruto shook his head. "No can do."

_"Nani?"_

"It's not my fault!" Naruto snapped back! "If I touch those things I'll lose my power again, just like you! And I don't have a sword on me or anything!"

"B-But...

Ah, crap! She was gonna start crying again!

Naruto tsked to himself; he wasn't any good with kids! Never had been! Perhaps that was a part of his past?

"Look, chibi." He held up a finger. "Methinks there might be a way to get you out of those. If we can just get the keys-

He winced as a bullet tore across his cheek, searing through his whiskers.

"There they are!"

_Shit!_ He hissed, _They followed me!_

He swung around, eyes ablaze as he beheld the slavers, carrying Saint Shaulia after thm as though she were some noble queen. It pissed him off. It really pissed him off! Even after he'd broken their master's leg, they still came after him like rabid dogs. _Well, I suppose I should be grateful,_ he mused. _If they're still chasing me, that meansthey haven't called an admiral yet. So I still have some time..._

"I've got him!"

Naruto jerked back as a slaver jumped him from behind, driving him to his knees. Thankfully he didn't brandish any seastone shackles, just a plain iron rod. Simple enough.

"Get...off!"

The slaver's hands shot back as if he were touching hot coals, which he may as well have been. _Hot!_ The blonde's skin was blazing; boiling, at a feverish pitch beneath the coat he wore. No one could touch. Naruto's fist barreled into the man's face, breaking cartilege and bone. Wendy gawped as she saw the scales, on that hand, lurking just beneath the coat. As the young wench looked on Naruto removed it casting the heavy garment aside in a heap.

"Alright then," he sighed. "Looks like everyone's here. In that case...I can't leave any witnesses."

"Ha?" Shaulia scowled.

"Oi, chibi," Naruto advised at Wendy, "Close your eyes."

Wendly blinked her surprise.

"N-Nani?"

"You're going to be afraid if you see me like this." The blond barked. "Hurry up and close 'em!"

"A-All right...

Quietly the wench complied, allowing Naruto to have his way. And his way he would have. The blond turned, arms spead wide.

"Before we begin, I trust you haven't summoned an admiral yet, have you?"

"Th-That's none of your business!" Saint Shaulia snarled. She didn't want to admit it; in her rage she'd forgotten to use her wrist-mounted den-den-mushi. No! She didn't need an admiral for this! She didn't! She would capture this man herself and make him her slave! She'd mae him beg and grovel at her feet and lick her toes in subservience!

"I see." As if sensing her thoughts, Naruto's grin grew. "Very well."

He rapped his hands together, and suddenly, there was silence.

"Now, then." The man smiled. "At last you'll see my true form." He began striding forward, heedless of the many rifles pointed at him, of the men willing to kill him. "Its unsightly. Disgusting." His eyes deepened, those sapphire eyes deepning into sinister shade of slitted scalret. _"Repulsive._ Claws burst forth from his boots, shredding the leather as though it were naugt but paper. "But it _is_ my true form." Wings burst between his back and shoulder blades; great grotesque appendages, stretching towards the treetops, joining with the great tail slithering across the groves. "I don't often take it, so you should be honored to see it at all. But like I said, I can't afford to leave any witnesses...so...

_**...please show the proper appreciation."**_

Pirate and slaver alike gawped as Naruto's body began to change; the last of his clothes shredding, tearing from his body as his skin darkened.

"W-What is this?"

Fingers stretched into claws. Scales spread across his body, black marks scrawling across his skin, bulging alongside his bones. Warping and twisting, stretching with his snout. Black and blue, the scales scrawled across him as though they were alive, transforming every inch of him until body blotted out the sun itself. The pirates saw what Wendy could not. No longer was this man human; because he could no longer be called such. No not at all, nor could the low growl that fled from his lips.

Shaulia quivered, the pistol dropping from her nerveless fingers and clattering to the ground.

"A-A dragon...

Teeth like knives glittered in the gloom. Smoke poured from its nostrils, twining between its teeth. Slavering jaws creaked open, deafening them with a roar that curdled the seas themselves. He _was_ a dragon! The man was an ancient Zoan-type! He'd eaten the Ryu Ryu no mi! And...he was still growing! Men and women alike dropped their weapons and fled unable to comprehend the sheer size of the beast. Its magnitude stretched far and wide, beyond their comprehension; its massive massive, head brushing up against the upper layer of the groves before it finally stopped growing.

_"Aaaaargh!"_

Wendy simultaneously found herself buffeted and blown backwards amidst a cacophony of screams, her small slamming into a nearby building. And still, she daren't open her eyes. To do so was to die. Somehow Wendy knew this, even in the depths of her terror and despair. A small cry of surprise left her lips as another gust carried her up into the trees, leaving her hanging onto a nearbu for dear life. And still the wnds buffeted at her and still the beasts cries grewlouder below.

_"Oi, chibi."_ Naruto's voice rang in her mind, _"Can you last long enough for me to count down from ten?"_

"Y-Yes!"

Below her the dragon grinned, baring row upon row of jagged teeth.

"Then here we go...

_"Ten."_

The tail swung aross the street, sweeping the slavers from their feet. Bullets riocheted of its scaly hide, rendering the beast impervious to musket and rifle alike. Slitted eyes narrowed, his tail lashing out in recompense for their temerity, silencing their shots for eternity. It thumped down once more, burrying men beneath ther earth, entombing between the roots and roasting them in their own graves.

_"Nine."_

Naruto bounded forward, pinning one of the slavers between his claws and another beneath his bulk, crushing the man to a bloody pulp. Roaring, he rounded on the next group, grinning with all those deadly teeth. The lucky ones fainted outright. Those who held onto their resolve would soon suffer.

_"Eight."_

He lashed out with a hind leg, the motion digging up earth and roots alike, hurtlling massive clods of debris into his attackers. His wings beat at the earth, driving them to the ground. And as if that weren't enough, the great dragon decided to open its mouth, revealing a geyser of fire within.

_"Seven."_

Flames erupted from the dragon's jaws, immolating cutthroat and slaver alike in a cone of red hot agony. Men screamed and women shrieked; howling in exquisite agony as their flesh dripped from their bones, slipping from their bodies, burning the beside their souls. Hellfire, burning brighter than any mortal flame. Its roar left the survivors deafened, bleeding from the ears.

_"Six."_

The dragon turned and the flames turned with it, incinerating all in sight.

_"Five!"_

Slaver and pirate alike screamed, unable to escape the hellfire roasting their bodies.

_"Four!"_

Some tried to flee; others tried to douse the flames by diving into the sea. They did not succeed. Fire and flame turned them to ash, extinguishing their lives like the faintest of candles.

_"Three!"_

Now, only Saint Shaulia remained. Her men gone, her slaves fled, all her subourdinates screaming beneath the onslaught as they burned; herself, alone against the dragon. Alone, as it crept closer, heart pounding. She desperately snatched up a nearby her rifle and snapped off a shot. The beast didn't so much as flinch. Shaulia fired again and again and again, mashing the trigger until the weapon clicked empty. She balked, eyes wide as she realized the horrible truth; there was nothing more she could do.

_"Two!" _Naruto bellowed!

This gawping maw opened before the tenryubito, revealing row upon row of viscious slavering teeth. Her death at hand, the woman could only scream. No! She was a world noble! She could not die! Not like this! Not at the hands of some brutish beast! Frantically, she activated the denden mushi on her wrist, as though the small device might somehow save her life. "This is Saint Shaulia of the Tenryubito! Someone has struck me! You must provide me with-

_"One."_

With a great and unholy crunch, those jaws slammed shut, crushing Saint Shaulia and swallowing her whole, killing the transmission before she could issue the order. Fangs gnashed her bones to powder and pulped her body to pieces, silencing her screams forevermore. With a might grunt the dragon that Naruto had become swallowed her remains, charring any evidence left behind. The beast blanched. Blech. The Celestial Dragon did not taste as he'd thought she might. She was foul, right down to the very end.

Meanwhile, far above in the groves, Wendy felt her grip on the branch began to give. She gasped, clutching at the splinter bough with feeble fingers, but to no avail. She was slipping, slipping...

"You can open your eyes now, chibi."

Overlarge eyes drifted open to find Naruto hovering over her. A pair of great, leathery wings extended from his back, but beyond that he was largely unchanged.

"Na-Naruto-san?"

"You didn't open your eyes, did you, gaki?" he scowled. "Because if you did-

"N-No!" Wendy shook her head. "I didn't see anything! Nothing at all!"

_"Good."_

He offered her his hand, and she readily accepted it, allowing herself to fall into his arms. Around them Grove Twenty-three lay burned, and blackened. charred to cinders. Despite the chaos, only this grove, this single grove, had been destroyed. Naruto had already quelled the flames with a simple gust of his mighty wings extiinguishing the flames before they could hope to spread...to the rest of the trees. Of course Wendy had seen none of this. But she'd heard enough. More than enough. She was left alone with her thoughts as they drifted to the charred grove.

She gasped as the seastone shackles came free from her wrists. Naruto gingerly removed the key and held it up before her face.

"There." he grumbled, glancing aside. "No need to thank me-wha-hey?!"

"Arigatou!" Wendy chiruped, glomming his leg. She couldn't believe her luck! Moments ago it had been the opposite; she had thought for certain that her time was up that she'd never be able to escape and join up with her family and friends ever again. How the tables had turned! If Naruto was anything like her_-well, he was certainly an ability user!-_then she wanted him to meet Scarlet-don and the others. Surely someone like Naruto would be bid welcome once they learned he'd saved her from the awful fate of slavery...

Naruto...was in less than high spirits. He might've killed all the witnesses, may have murdered everyone in the grove, but the fact remained that he'd killed a Celestial Dragon. _Bah!_ As if they could be called dragons, to begin with! He'd killed a tenryubito and scorched an _entire grove_ to cinders. That was what a _real_ dragon did! Were it not for his wings, the flames would've spread, and while he would've gladly watched the pirates and slavers burn, the fact remaiined that there were innocents on the archipeligo. Innnocents that did not deserve the fiery death he had planned. Nonetheless, he now had quite the conundrum.

How the hell was he going to get away with this?!

_So much for keeping a low profile..._

**A/N: Clarification! This takes place near the end the Thriller Bark arc. Read the latest chapter to understand just what Smile is. Thanks to that, Narutos a zoan-type, having been force-fed the Ryu Ryu no mi (that is to say the dragon dragon fruit) and is now able to wield all manner of draconic abilites including becoming an actual dragon. Anyone want to guess just what manner of abilities he's able to wield as a dragon/human hybrid beyond what's been shown? I won't say!**

**As far as the Strawhats are concerned, Naruto MIGHT meet up with them. Don't expect him to blindly follow after Luffy as he has in my other fics, though. After all the torment he's suffered at the hands of Caesar...that'd make anyone just a little untrusting. Also a Fairy Tail Pirate Crew?! I mean, come on?! Why hasn't anyone thought of that yet in such a setting! Freaky though the idea may be, its hilarious! Naruto is a little more world-oriented in this story. He's suffered, and as such, his view of the world has been skewed. I won't say who he'll work with; that is up to you, the reader to decided! Will our amnesiac blond help Luffy and his crew, aid Wendy and her 'family' or form a crew of his own? The options are out there, alongside the harem, for you to decide! It is also safe to say that he has lost Kurama, although he has somehow survived and retained its remarkable healing abilities.**

**Alas now, I am off to work once more. I'd wanted to post this story last month just to get it out there, but after some thought I decided to wait until I had more detail. Now I'm glad I waited. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back at midnight to answer all of your reviews, so I look forward to them! And you can expect another update for She is My Noble Mistress, any day now!**

**And so, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...REVIEW, WOULD YOU KINDLY?**

**R&R! =D**


	2. Fairies and Dragons

**A/N: My my, I'm simply on an udpating craze as of late! Having recently updated most of my One Piece crossovers, it suddenly came to me that I've been neglecting this little ficlet as well. Now, I know all of you are just dying to know whether Naruto will wind up meeting the Strawhats and going with them, tagging along with Fairy Tail, or perhaps something else altogether. I'd tell ya up front, but that would spoil the chapter now, wouldn't it? And with that after much talking and a long awaited adue, onto...**

**...Locked out of Heaven! Warning! Extreme hilarity in this chapter!**

_"That's the thing about dragon scales. They're harder than diamond. Hotter than lava. And, when I want them to be...they shine brighter than light itself!"_

_~?_

**Fairies and Dragons**

Uzumaki Naruto, the only man to have killed a tenryubito and lived_-for now-_to tell the tale, marched quickly under the pale evening sun, moving steadily across the mangroves. He had stopped in at his apartment for a brief changes of clothes to replace the ones he'd lost; now, his black boots covered the ground in long, sweeping strides, propelled by his large, leanly muscled frame with a sense of urgent purpose. There was an air of menace about him, accentuated by the firm set of his jaw, his heavy brow, and the dark intensity of his eyes. This, even more forbidding than the black armor or the sinister hook-handled katana he wore at either side, marked him as a man of fearsome power: a true swordsman to be respected and perhaps, even feared.

His jaw was set in grim determination against the pain that flared up every few minutes at the back of his skull. He did not regret his actions in the least; nay it had been many an hour since he'd last transformed; since he'd assumed his terrrifying draconic form and devoured Shaulia and her men. The aftereffects lingered, however sporadic bursts shooting through his braiin like a milllion tiny knives stabbing at the dark recesses of his mind. He had expected these effects to fade over time, but in the hours since the attack, their frequency and intensity had steadily increased.

He could have called upon his Haki, that is, his willpower, to keep the pain at bay, cloaking himself in an aura of impregnable fortitude. But in order to do so, in order to silence the throbbing in his head, he required the utmost he could not currently bring to bear. Instead, he transformed the pain into anger and the anger into hate and the hate into thick resolve, stoking his regenerative capiabilities until he felt the agony begin to ebb once more.

The terrifying image the former outlaw projected contrasted sharply with the small figure that followed in his wake, struggling to keep up. Wendy was only eleven, maybe twelve, a waif of a girl with long, navy hair. Her clothing was simple to the point of being rustic: a loos fitting dress that seemed several sizes too large for her frame. Anyone who saw her scampering after Naruto's massive, black-clad form would have been very hard-pressed to imagine she too was an ability user.

But looks could be deceiving.

There was power in the child. He'd seen ample proof of that at their first meeting, less than six hours earlier, at the hands of the Tenryubito. Naruto didn't know all the details surrounding her capture; he'd encountered her after the fact, and that was when this god-awful headache had begun.

"Wah!"

He heard a grunt behind him and turned back to see that the girl had tumbled to the ground, falling in her haste to try to keep up with the relentless pace he'd set. She snififled up at him, pain and misery etched across her features.

"Slow down!" She begged. "You're...going too fast!"

Naruto clenched his teeth as a fresh bolt of pain ripped through his skull._ "I_ am not going too fast," he replied, keeping his voice even but stern. "You are going too slow. You must find a way to keep up." Wendy bristled at his brusqueness, but did not protest as she scrambled to her feet.

Naruto clucked approvingly. She had spunk, this one. Wendy hadn't offered a single word of protest when they'd stopped back by his shack to retrieve his armour and weaponry-alongside a few keepsakes he had to his name-and she didn't do so now.

"Matte, Naruto-san!"

Perhaps he'd spoken too soon.

The blond released a long suffering sigh.

"What is it now?"

"You...look like you're in pain." Wendy murmurred, speaking in halting sentences beneath his brooding gaze.

Naruto frowned, slowing in his stride.

"And if I am?"

"..." Wendy said nothing.

He waited just long enough for her to close half the distance before he started walking again. Then Wendy had to go and startle him by reaching for his hand. Scarce had she touched him_-her little fingers brushing upon his large ones-_than he felt it. A pleasantly sort of warmth flooded his veiins, ebbing away at the edges of his concsiousness, relieving him of the pain that'd been haunting him ever since he'd reverted to his human form and figure. It simply ceased to be; one moment he was barely fighting it off, and the next, not so much as a glimmer of discomfort.

_What in the nine hells?_

Wendy had slowed beside him, her overlarge eyes having drifted shut when he wasn't looking. She seemed to be in some sort of trance; doubtlessly responsible for the sudden abscence of his pain. He felt something at the edges of his mind, like a gentle hand massaging his throbbing temples, leaving him completely and utterly at ease. Was this part of her abiliity? He watched Wendy's visage narrow in concentration then twist in pain sweat beading down her brow, as the last lingering remnant of his migraine abated.

Was she taking his own pain into herself? He didn't want that! Naruto tried to take his hand from hers but found the muscles of his right arm had locked up; he couldn't move the limb no matter how hard he tried. Cruel chills crawled across his spine. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening! He stood there, helpless as the numbness pervaded his body, locking his limbs in place. For a man who was always on the move, to be held in place, against his will, was the worst manner of torment. It didn't matter if she was healing him; she was still holding him against his will!

"Oi, knock it off...!"

The prescence in his mind delved deeper, sifting through his thoughts as the white glow spread to envelop his body. Naruto tried to shake himself, managed only a rasping hiss.

"I said stop, chibi!"

Abruptly, her eyes fluttered open, regarding him with a cool, innocent gaze.

"You're really not a bad person, are you?"

A memory stabbed at him.

_"You're a pretty nice guy!"_

Naruto jerked his arm backwards in alarm at the sudden inquiry, spooked by just how deeply her words had cut into him. He tore his fingers free from hers; a look of scorn, etching itself into his features. If Wendy was at all hurt by the sudden rejection, she did little to show it. The faint glow faded from her fingertips as he looked on, restoring sensation to his limbs.

_"What the hell was that?"_ he hissed.

"That was part of my ability." Wendy smiled weakly, squirming beneath his gaze. "I ate theTengoku Tengoku no mi (Heaven Heaven fruit) when I was little. I guess you could say my abilitiy is related to that." Ignoring the irony of such a name-consider the term devil fruit-the wanted man favored her with another of his scathing glares.

"Can you still walk?"

"Hai?" Wendy blinked, taken aback by the question.

"I asked if you can walk." The deadpann was barely concealed.

"Um...maybe?"

"Not good enough."

Naruto cut her off with a brusque nod of the head before she could continue and reached down for her. "C'mere, squirt." Wendy didn't even have a chance to protest; by the time she thought about doing so, Naruto had already scooped her off her feet, swinging her onto a broad shoulder with an equally broad sweep of the arm. And then they were off, forcing the girl to cling to his shoulder for dear life as the land blurred beneath their feet. She felt a rush of wind as the ground disappeared, the sound of popping bubbles fading in the wake of their sudden movement.

_Wings._

Naruto had grown wings from his back, the great scaly appendages ushering them onward at a speed that would a hummingbird green with envy. She stole a glance at his face as he pulled her into his arms and gasped at what she found there. Scales peppered the lining of his visage, bestowing an almost demon-like appearance upon his countenance. His narrow, slitted eyes remained fixed firmly upon the groves ahead, thos almighty orbs of black and crimson narrow and intent on some unseen point in the distance. It was...frightening, to say the least. And he wasn't even fully transformed!

"Where are we going?" she forced herself to ask.

_"We?"_

Naruto made an exasperated noise between his teeth.

_"You_ are going back to wherever the hell you came from." he growled, his low rumbling voice making that growl impressive indeed. "Whereas _I _am going back to bed, _laying low _and pretending this never happened. Do you understand, chibi? End of story. Now, where the hell am I supposed to drop you off?"

Wendy hiccuped.

"But-

"No buts!"

Her eyes welled with unshed tears.

"But I don't know the way back by myself...

Naruto stiffened and cut their flight short, the sudden exit from superspeed creating a sudden sonicboom. Wendy winced, her ears popping from the sudden explosion of sound. She half-expected an angry exclamation from her protector. But Naruto said nothing. His wings beat slowly, steadily, ushering them upward into the branches of a nearby mangrove tree. He alighted efforrtlessly upon a large bough, wings retracting back into his shoulder blades with nary a sound. Then, and only then, did he turn to face her.

"What?"

Wendy nearly shrank back, such was his expression. Those ice blue orbs were leveled upon her, colder than any winter sky. Naruto wasn't a bad person; she'd had to tell herself this time and time again since she'd met him, especially now as he peered down at her.

"I said I don't know how to get back!" she all but wailed. "I don't remember which grove we left our ship in!"

Naruto face-faulted.

"Are you kidding me, chibi?!"

"Sumimasen!"

"Why are you apologizing?!"

"Because I-

"Sh!" Naruto leaned forward, pressing two fingers to her lips as voices rose beneath them. "Quiet!" He craned his head toward the noise. "I think I heard something." Wendy followed his gaze, glancing to the ground as the draconic-blond glared down, staring bloody red daggers at a pair of civilians passing just beneath their hiding place.

"Did you hear?" A passerby below remarked in awe. "Someone struck a Tenyrubito!"

Naruto froze, his mind racing.

_Shit!_

"Yeah, I heard about that!" The second agreed. "Knocked him right out, he did!"

"Well, I think he deserved it!"

"Are you crazy?! If they Tenryubito heard you say something like that, you'd be put in chains!"

"Yeah, like they'll ever find out...

Naruto felt his ire blaze as they walked away, utterly unaware of his attention

Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

How could this happen?! He'd killed all the witnesses! It didn't make any sense! It didn't-

Wait a second.

Naruto blinked. There had been no _striking_ on his part. He'd _eaten _Saint Shaulia, and in doing so, made certain there was no one to report his action. He listened intently as word spread beneath the groves below, white hot fury giving way to idle curiousity as more and more was revealed. Apparently someone had started a riot back at the Human Auction House. Said someone had preceded to punch the liiving daylights out of a certain Celestial Dragon-meaning an admiral would soon be called-hence the reason for the uproar.

And that someone was...

"Mugiwara no Luffy?" For what must've been the upteenth time today, the blond cocked his head to the side. That name sounded familiar somehow. The longer he listened, the more certain he became. Strawhat. Luffy. Those words stirred something in him. A flicker of recognition, perhaps? Or maybe, just myabe...

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeendy!"

Aaaaaand just like that, it was gone.

Naruto grunted as a blue blur slammed into his face, nearly knocking him from his feet and the branch altogether. His fingers closed around something soft and furry. He grabbed it by the tail_-tail-_and flung it back down to the branch with an aggravated snarl. Of all the times to be interrupted!

"What the?!"

"Ouch!" The offending object yelped!

He felt like he was going mad, his mind straining to see a connection that either wasn't visible or simply wasn't there. He squinted against the evening sun and planted a foot on the grass and glanced about. _Okay, who said…?_

Naruto stared.

And stared.

Then stared some more.

Look again, his brain told his eyes.

_We're looking!_ his eyes insisted. _It's real!_

He found himself peering down at a little blue cat, standing on its hind legs. It peered up at him with big black eyes and...were those wings on its back? Why was it wearing that ridiculous hat on it head? Naruto blinked. Slapped himself. Scrubbed at both eyes with the back of a hand. The cat didn't disappear. Naruto took out his flask and shook it, frowning when he realized it was all but empty. That was it then. It had to be. He'd gone and gotten himself drunk. That was the only explanation for this crazy, fucked up day.

_That's it,_ he decided, _I'm swearing off alchohol after this..._

"Happy!" Wendy exclaimed in delight! "You're alright!"

"Aye!" The cat saluted with a bright grin. "I got to Natsu and the others, they're looking for you, too!"

Naruto's left eye twitched.

"Oi," he began at Wendy, "that cat just talked."

_"Aye!"_ the cat chirruped again.

"Its blue."

_"Aye."_

"Its wearing a pirate hat." Naruto's disbelief grew.

_"Aye!"_

"AND WHY IS IT TALKING TO ME?!"

_"Aye?!"_

"Oh, that's Happy." A woman's voice answered from across the bough. "He's a talking cat, or an Exceed for short."

"Well, thank you for that-huh?!" Naruto froze, suddenly aware that they were no longer alone.

He caught sight of a long, lustrous curtrain of crimson as he turned to face the newcomer. A scintilating shate of scarlet, so much so that his jaw nearly dropped clear off his face. She was beautiful; a heartshaped face around which her crimson tresses lofted, from which doe brown eyes shone. What fascinated him was thus; this woman was wearing armor. Not the gaudy baubbels favored by the slavers and their guards, but actually bona-fied armor, a crimson carapace sheathing her upper torso in sinister steel, shining in the sunset so much like her hair.

Brown eyes met blue, those soft caramel orbs lingering against his own, cold, calculating; assessing him. Abruptly, she bowed at the waist. Naruto nearly fell out of the tree such was his surprise. _When the devil did she get up here?! _And just who was she?

"Ara, who are you?"

"Many thank yous for rescuing Wendy for us." She offered a benign smile in return. "My name is Erza Scarlet, second in command to the Fairy Pirates. "However might I repay you for your righteous deed?" Naruto stared for a moment longer, struggling to reconcile fact with fiction. One look at Erza's arm was all it took to confirm his suspicions. Fairy Tail. What the devil?! These people weren't supposed to exist!

"I...ah...really, there's no need...

"No, no," Erza insisted, approaching him. "It's entirely my fault that Wendy was captured in the first place, entirely my fault that she inconvenienced you. Please, allow me to make it up to you!" Naruto couldn't help but to sweatdrop. Was she the type to blame herself for everything? These Fairy Pirates certainly had strange characters...

"Well, when you put it that way-

"Hold it right there, Scarlet!"

A winged blur launched itself upright, alighting upon the bough between them.

Great, Naruto sighed, Another wierdo...woah!

Naruto groaned.

"Oi oi oi oi...just how much did I drink?!"

"Tch," The redhead swore, "I was wondering when you'd make it here...

_...Mirajane."_

Naruto clamped a hand over his nose in a vain attempt to stifle the overwhelming flow of blood that was sure to follow. Whereas Scarlet was dressed like a true pirate captainess, this Mirajane character...she looked as though she'd just stepped out of a strip club! She stood in sharp contrast to Scarlet, white hair framing cold, crystal blue eyes, cascading down her back. Dark material obscured pale skin that obviously hadn't seen the sun in a long, long time. Oddly enough, it only enhanced her beauty.

"How is that my fault?" The white-haired woman snapped back. "Just because you and Happy found her a few seconds before me-

Mirajane caught sight of him just then and the words died away. She arched an eyebrow, a coy smile playing at the edge of her full lips.

"Oi, Scarlet." she asked, "Who's the stud?"

"I don't know." the redhead admitted reluctantly. "He hasn't give me his name yet."

"Naruto," Naruto found himself supplying his name warily.

"Naruto?!" Mirajane's eyes bulged so large he was almost certain they'd fall out of her pretty little head. "As in Uzumaki Naruto?!" Out of corner of his eye he caught a glimmer of reaction from Erza, though hers was all but subdued compared to Mira's. Naruto frowned. Did he know these two? It certainly seemed so, if their reactions were anything to go by. But how was that possible? Perhaps it had something to do with his inability to remember.

...yes." he found himself frowning, deeply. "Why?"

Mirajane sauntered forward with a scowl, peering at him. She came close, dangerously close, her forehead pushing against his. Her eyes probed his own, seemingly searching for something. Eventually the foul-mouthed lass seemed to find what she was looking for; because Mirajane grinned.

"Ha!" She laughed, elbowing him in the side. "It really is you! You damned bastard! When did you get so handsome?"

...excuse me?"

"Knock it off, baka! Its me!" The demon girl continued, her grin faltering somewhat. "Mirajane! Don't you...remember me?"

Naruto eyed her with confusion. Just who was this girl? She obviously knew him. But whenever he tried to reach for the memory, he found only...emptiness. Try as he might, he could not bring himself to remember the young woman standing before him, nor the armored redhead at her elbow.

_"I've never seen either of you before in my life."_

There was a silence as the girls processed what he'd just said, his words slowly sinking in. Erza flinched as though she'd bene struck. Her companion's reaction was a great deal less subdued.

Mirajane's smile shattered; her face twisted in a rictus of fury.

"You...You...

Naruto stiffened, his haki prickling in warning as he raised an arm to defend himself. And not a moment too soon as she drew her arm back, her fist covered in a series of scales that oddly reminded him something demonic.

**...YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"**

Their fists collided, and the world burned into a cold white.

**A/N: Clarification! The Ryu Ryu no mi is a Mythical Zoan type, not ancient! My apologies for that. Also, lol at Happy with the tiny pirate hat! Aye! ****Alas now, I am off to work once more. I'd wanted to post this story last month just to get it out there, but after some thought I decided to wait until I had more detail. Now I'm glad I waited. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back at midnight to answer all of your reviews,so I look forward to them! Who will Naruto ally with?! Fairy Tail or the Strawhats...Or perhaps both?! And just what is his past with Mirajane? Obviously she's pissed because he can't remember... **

**BTW Ya'll can expect another update for She is My Noble Mistress, any day now!**

**So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...REVIEW, WOULD YOU KINDLY? And of course, enjoy the preview!**

**(Preview)**

_A ginting of light was their only warning and then he was there. Mira didn't even have time to blink. One moment she'd been standing there; the next, a lightspeed kick launched her halfway across the grove. Erza tried to turn and meet this new threat, only to meet the same fate as her comrade. It all happened in an instant, too swift for the human eye to follow. Fortunately, Naruto wasn't human. His head snapped backward as that swift leg blurred overhead, the tip of a long yellow leg just grazing the lappels of his jacket. Naruto struck out in the same instant, forcing his aggressor's attack to the right._

_An explosion resounded somewhere behind him, reverberating in the direction Erza and Mira had flown. _

_"Mirajane-san!" Wendy cried! "Erza-san!"_

_Admiral Kizaru loomed over the unlikely duo, sneering._

_"Ooooooh?" Kizaru drawled lazily. "I wasn't expecting to see you here...Uzumaki Naruto." His gaze turned, taking in the Wendy at his back. "Sooooo, you're going to interfere with me again?"_

_Naruto hissed; there was no time to explain himself, and he very much doubted Kizaru would listen even if he did. He could hear the chaos raging around them as the beleagured Strawhats struggled to escape from the pair of Pacifista and Sentomaru hounding them, and he knew in that instant his time was up._

_"Back up!" Naruto bellowed, pushing Wendy aside. "Back up!"_

_Outlaw and admiral charged one another, each intent on ther victory._

_Wendy screamed in horror as they collided. The sound of the crash was like an explosion; the shock wave knocked Wendy off her feet and launched a great cloud of dust and debris into the air. The cloud rolled quickly over the ground to envelop her. The would-be dragon apprentice struggled to rise, coughing and choking as small chunks of dirst and stone rained down on her. Through the haze she stared in wonder at twenty-meter-wide, two meter deep crater left behind. In the center stood Naruto and Kizaru. Neither had fallen, but neither had gained the advantage, either. Impossibly, they_

_Both men continued to grapple with one another, neither willing to relniquish their grip on the others._

_"Ho, so you can use haki?" Borsalino mused. "That iiiiis a surprise!"_

_"You think that's a surprise?" Naruto growled. "How about...this!"_

_Borsalino blinked as the blonde's mouth clacked open, revealing the rising gout of flame in the back of his throat._

_For the first time since their battle had begun, Kizaru's face lost its pleasant smile._

_"Well, that's not fair at all."_

_Naruto grinned, his teeth glimmering in the setting sun like deadly daggers._

_"I'm sorry...I don't give a fuck!"_

_And the groves erupted into flame._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
